


Quarantine: A Story of Two Boys in Love

by Capsiclegirl



Category: Real Person Fiction, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, M/M, Nudity, Spankings, Taron has given up clothing privileges, cooking naked is a hazard wear an apron, cudddling, sappy boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclegirl/pseuds/Capsiclegirl
Summary: Taron and Richard are stuck together during the lockdown, but given the nature of their relationship, it won't be so bad.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Quarantine: A Story of Two Boys in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just graduated college. Waiting until my lease runs out in August to move. Until then, I shall deliver food, self care, pack, and write. I am working on a much longer fic at the moment, ASOIAF fandom, but I just needed to get this out of my system.
> 
> @heavensfallingaroundus, I wrote this a week ago and then saw your fic. I hope that you don't mind me posting this since it's a completely different story. Still ends with them lying cuddled up together and Taron being a smart ass, but through completely different circumstances. I still feel guilt about my major fuck up last year. That wasn't okay. Anyway, I read your fic and it was incredible. For people who haven't yet, definite check out 'love if we made it' by heavensfallingaroundus. That fic was... delicious. Mine is silly, cute and homey. just cute boys in love who are making BDSM adorable again. 
> 
> Please Review!

He didn’t remember when he had last needed to wear clothes, only his thick, leather collar. When Taron cooked, he wore an apron, having learned the hard way how painful grease splatter can be in certain places. Sometimes Richard would tease him about it, wrap his arms around Taron as he would cook bacon or something that he ought to untie the apron and watch him dance. He never did though, but the thought would make Taron bite his lip, uncertain yet tempted, conflicted about the prospect in the most delicious way. 

Richard often wore jeans but went shirtless, enjoying the sight of his favorite pet and submissive bare for all to see. He even got into a habit of not wearing underwear, so that he could pull out his cock at any time he pleased for Taron to suck. 

Some days, Richard would have Taron keep a plug in his arse and walk around doing his usual routine like it was nothing. Taron loved those days, and would go out of his way to do extra chores or to be crawling or bending over so that Richard would see his plugged hole. This would usually have the desired result, being bent over some piece of furniture or other and fucked within an inch of his life. 

Richard would get the door for deliveries, groceries or packages, and would take a daily jog for exercise. Taron declined to answer the door starkers, and enjoying his all natural state, didn’t go out unless absolutely necessary. Instead, he would exercise in the pool, swimming and getting sun and fresh air in their small backyard.

When Taron needed privacy, he would hang out in his campervan, sometimes calling old friends or his mam, but mostly to listen to music, draw, or be with his thoughts. Sometimes Richard would get anxious and Taron would give him space, or sometimes Taron’s emotional nature would tire Richard. Either way, the ability to distance from one another was a good way to keep things healthy while in isolation.

But for the most part, they were okay being alone together, often not even needing to speak, or breaking into the goofiest conversations and finding out new things about each other. Richard could turn Taron over any surface to apply spankings as needed, while Taron would play coy one minute and the next find himself pressed against a wall, legs wrapped around Richard’s waist.

Isolation is frustrating, and sad, and sometimes, you just need to be with someone that you love. It’s what they both needed, and had in each other. Yeah, there were spats, and days when they made an effort to give each other space, but mostly, it was a kind of happily sad solitude. 

“Come on, I’ve won the last two rounds, how do you expect to catch up now?” asked Taron, serving up the ball. They were playing pingpong, and getting rather competitive, bored from quarantine

“That’s only because I strained my wrist carrying in groceries,” said Richard, taking a stance and ready to play. He bit his lip as he watched Taron, his beard had been coming in beautifully since he didn’t have to shave anymore, and Taron kicked himself for fixating, not wanting to be distracted. 

Taron served the ball, chuckling as it went back and forth. “I think that someone is just a sore loser.

“What’s that now?” asked Richard, raising an eyebrow, missing the ball and accidentally letting it get past him.

“See!” teased Taron, picking up more balls from the bucket next to him and hitting several at Richard at the same time.

“You want to try that again?” asked Richard, cocking his head to the side, to which Taron shot one more ping pong ball at him, hitting him square on the nose.

“That’s it,” said the Scotsman, starting toward Taron, who sensed what was about to happen and took off, Richard giving chase.  
Richard raced after him, catching Taron as he rounded a corner and pulling him with him down onto the couch.

“Got you,” said Richard in a sing song voice, maneuvering the naked Welshman over his knees so that his bum was raised up and easy to reach.

“You got me,” hummed Taron, sighing into the feeling of being held, until a smack on his bum brought him out of it. 

“Ah, no fair. You can’t use the ping pong paddle!” he said, whining and kicking his feet as the thing came down several more times.

“Is that so?” asked Richard.

Smack Smack SMACK!

“Because it seems like, oh, here’s your pretty bum, and here’s the ping pong paddle. And oh”-smack-” it looks like I’m using it,” said Richard, biting his lip at the sight of how Taron’s bum changed color with each hit.

He kept smacking him with it until heat was coming off of his skin and Taron was crying, writhing and kicking. 

“Spankings will continue until morale improves,” he said, biting his lip as he changed his aim, striking further down the back of Taron’s legs, causing more kicking and squeals from the Welshman.

“That doesn't even make sense,” he protested, trying to wriggle out of Richard’s grasp, loving the feel of Richard’s firm grip.

“Promise to be a good boy?” asked Richard, letting Taron feel the paddle as he ran it gently over his warmed flesh. Taron kept struggling, but Richard kept hitting him, until Taron was sniffling and crying over his knee.

“Will you be a good boy, Taron?” he asked again, solemnly, gently running his hand down Taron’s back and over his now red bum.

“Yes sir, I promise,” came Taron’s voice, submissive and soft. 

Richard set down the paddle and pulled Taron up into his arms, laying down more on the couch and spooning around him.

“You’re so good, Taron. Even when you misbehave, you’re still mine,” he murmured in his ear, peppering the back of his neck with kisses. 

Eventually, Taron wiped his eyes, and he rolled over, kissing Richard back.

“I still won,” he said, with a self satisfied grin.

“Is that so, because I think your bum would beg to differ?” asked Richard, reaching around and squeezing the still sore, soft flesh.

Taron yelped, but then laughed, shaking his head. “No, I definitely still won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you liked it. If y'all enjoyed, I will think about writing more about these two just surviving this thing together. In a house, with Taron nekkid and Richard just doing what he pleases to our angel voiced Welsh dreamboat.
> 
> Fuck, I need to get back to my girlfriend. I've run out of lesbian porn and the only representation I have of cute relationships are always straight, which, no. Sorry, but ew. So instead I write and read slash, because fem slash is rare. If anyone can find it, please let me know. I am but a girl, too afraid to actually write about fem - Loki hooking up with Black Widow.
> 
> Anyway, please review. Be safe out there, and Happy Apocalypse!


End file.
